


Blasphemous

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Car Accidents, Christian Character, Christianity, F/M, Ghouls, Priest Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Religion, Religious Conflict, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: A sequel to take me to church Anatole x female reader Anatole takes you as a bride in his church of blood.
Relationships: Anatole x female reader
Kudos: 5





	Blasphemous

Tw: car accident 

You really should hate him for turning you. Going to his damn church was a big mistake, but it seems to be turning out alright, even if you cannot leave the church during the daylight, much less at night. Despite him being an asshole enough to kill you, you eventually fell head over heels for him and the two of you were now sire and childe as well as man and wife. Even though priests were not allowed to marry, the carnal designs of the older malkavian on top of you thrusting deeply into your core was enough for you to throw your head back and scream his name. He decided that like Henry VIII, he would create his own religion to worship you as the goddess you are. Anatole gazed lovingly at you while you two moved rhythmically together, his blonde locks accentuating his face like a halo of the long-forgotten sunlight. You wrapped your legs around his slender waist and before you climax, he bites into your neck, drinking deeply, while you left angry red cuts into his back which healed in a flash, as if they were never inflicted upon him at all . Suddenly, there was a knock from the far end of the door. More humans looking to confess their sins. What excellent timing, you both were getting hungry anyway.

Anatole called out to the door that he would be ready soon. 

Showering and cleaning yourself up, you both got dressed in your ceremonial robes and you felt his eyes wander up to your chest. You blush and feel a bit guilty about this whole incident, but the feeling ebbed away when you remember what he is and what, not who, you are now. Just two demons in love. Two demons in religious clothing, damned but saving the souls of the kind so they can receive salvation, and you'd always be that for forever and eternity.

Getting dressed, you take his hand and you both shuffle out to see who was at the door. Opening it, you realize it was raining the entire time you were preoccupied. A completely drenched, miserable man stood in front of you covered in dirt and wearing a bloody shirt. He looked like he was scared or a bit panicked. You could not understand why he was scared until you noticed busted lip and curiosity ate away at your soul. The beast inside you certainly noticed the smell of blood. 

''My son, what seems to be the problem. Please, step inside out of the rain.” Hoping you sounded as sincere as possible, you couldn't risk letting lunch get away this time.

The man looked absolutely torn and before you could utter another word the man burst into tears as soon as he crossed over the threshold. ''Sister, Father, I killed a man, it was an accident I swear I was just driving and he jumped out in front of me I didn't see him walking and when I hit him! The wind shield cracked and he was” At that the man couldn't even finish talking because he was sobbing full on at this point.

You reached out and put a calming aura over the man. His sobs subsided and he continued on. 

“I got out of the car and he was not moving or breathing. I drove away, but now the police are after me and I don’t want to go to jail I didn’t want to hit him.” His words picked up speed again as he continued talking. 

Anatole looked at you, then back at the man.

“Please, just look at me. The Lord will forgive you if you truly mean what you say. For now, sleep.” And the man sat down on the pew in the sanctuary and laid down. 

“He is guilty of killing an innocent, it is not our place to judge but the Lord’s. We can only ease the pain on his mind for the time being.” 

Anatole picked up the man’s wrist and bit in. He took a drink and offered it to you, and you also drank. He nodded to indicate you were done. 

You wiped your mouth and spoke up. “I think he needs to live so the victim’s family can see him in trial and gain some closure.”

“My childe, you have much to learn.” He leaned over the man’s neck and finished what he started. 

''Please, Anatole, don't kill him”

Anatole rose from the man’s side to look at you. He pulled a spotless white handkerchief and wiped the blood from his lips. 

Words poured from your mouth, pleading and begging for the man’s life. “Let's just keep him as a ghoul,he'll be useful and run errands for us at day time if you kill him people we'll get suspicious and we don't want nosy hunters in the church”

He realized you were still oh so close to your humanity and could see part of your soul reflected in the man on the floor. This time, he will live. God is merciful sometimes.

You use your unnatural strength to pick up the man as if he were a small child and brought him to another room and laid him on the bed. Somehow, there were still leftovers from the coffee hour on Sunday and you bring the stranger cookies and orange juice. How fitting, he did technically donate blood. 

A few minutes later the young man woke up panicked when he saw Anatole looming over him. Not menacingly, but enough to spook anyone. The man visibly calmed down when you entered the room. You sat down on the bed next to the man and patiently explained to him what was going on. He seemed to be confused more than anything, but you could tell he was also intrigued. He had no intentions of running away, which was a bonus in itself.

Anatole watched emotionless from the corner of the room. You could see a change in aura when his eyebrows raised when you bit into your wrist and offered it to the human.

''Jesus, what the- hey hey! I thought this was a church of Christ ,not of Satan. Get that freaky demon stuff out of here man!" He squeaked, while rethinking his life and trying to get away from you, but you sighed and definitely weren't having any of it. So you placed a hand on his shoulder and commanded him to sit back on the bed. You instructed the man to drink and the man did so, under the influence of your preternatural powers. 

The man instantly calmed down the rest of the way and decided it was now an appropriate time to go back to bed. This discussion can wait for the next night, anyhow. Before he drifted fully into unconsciousness, you asked for his name and what he was thinking of in this moment. You find out his name is Nathaniel, and he is discovering his feelings for you, He might have professed his love for you, but his words started to slur a but more. You bring the blankets over Nathaniel and turn the light off. 

Anatole didn't like what he heard from the ghoul, but he did not have a say in what a ghoul felt for their master. He can handle his jealousy, he’s has had practice with that over the centuries. 

The sun began to peek out over the horizon, it was getting late and he was getting tired so you both closed down the church for tonight and he lead you, hand-in-hand, to the bedchambers under the sanctuary to sleep until the next night.

The end.


End file.
